Kuroshitsuji: Dying to touch you
by Tina senpai
Summary: Grell has yet again been dismissed by Sebastian. So he decides to go on a very special visit to his old friend undertaker. In a very fetching outfit. Yaoi. Grell x Undertaker.
1. Chapter 1

~Kuroshitsuji: Dying to touch you~

~Grell x Undertaker~

~Ciel's mansion~

Sebastian wandered around the mansion' gardens happy and content, enjoying his peaceful break.

He stopped and bent down to sniff a beautiful flower and for once, he felt everything was right.

Then, he noticed the disturbance.

"SEBAS-!" Grell burst out from a bush and fell at his knees infront of Sebastian, not counting on the handsome and fit butler skillfully stepping out of the way right on time.

"Grell. I told you this morning: You have no business today with the young master, he is too busy so he cannot see you anyway and you are not allowed to be left alone walking about. I am asking you politely," Sebastian said with his courteous and polite smile, "Go away."

Sebastian turned and walked backed towards the manner, ignoring the pouting figure and Grell.

Grell thought that maybe he should try again later, afterall, he had been at it all morning.

As he stood up and dusted off his lovely clothes, a sudden thought occured to him.

He was going to pay an old friend a visit.

~Undertakers' shop~

Grell had everything prepared as he happily swayed his hips towards the door of Undertakers' shop. As his hand grasped the handle and opened the door, he knew what his friend would be doing and decided to keep schmidt.

"Goooooooood evening." A voice from a coffin in the shop crooned and a long slender hand, with gorgeously sharp nails extending and scraping into the wood at the front.

"And welcome to my shop, how may I-...I...well, what a surprise." Undertaker almost lost his smile at what he saw as the door came open enough for him to catch exactly who had entered his ship.

Grell had locked the door behind him, turning over the 'Closed' sign, before hopping up on the table and sitting with one leg crossed lazily over the other, his long coat covering it.

All the time, he kept on this deliciously naughty smile.

"Undertaaaaaaaaaker." Grell sing songed in his sweet little voice, putting a hand up to his mouth and blowing the male in front of him a kiss.

Undertaker could only chuckle, his dark fringe swishing about his covered eyes at the movement of his head as he looked towards Grell.

"Well, what an unexpected visit," Undertaker stepped outside the coffin and towards a positively glowing Grell, "it's so good to see a wonderous sight such as yourself. What brings you to my humble shop?"

Grell bite his lip feigning innocence, knowing undertaker could clearly see and was watching his every move.

"I needed a second opinion on something. A rather distressing matter." Grell said, fluttering those long eyelashes at undertaker, one hand on his knee to keep his coat in place until he knew the time when to let go.

"Oh? And what did you think a simple undertaker like myself could help with?" Undertaker leant back against the now closed coffin, clasping his hands together in front of him in interest.

"I was out shopping and...I hate to sound so vain...but I bought something on a whim thinking how pleasantly it suited myself. But now I am not sure." Grell pouted and sighed, hoping that undertaker would catch onto the little act.

Undertaker new Grellw as up to something, and he had a feeling he might enjoy it.

"Oh? Well, i'm sure anything on you looks splendid my dear. But...I could have a look and decide for myself if it pleases you?"

Grell smiled his crazy trademark smile and gazed at undertaker with a lusty expression.

"Oooooh yes."

Grell put his plan into action. Slowly, he let his hand fall to the side, allowing it to drag the fabric of the coat off of the leg and expose exactly what he was wearing.

Undertaker had stopped laughing.

He still had that smile on his face as he watched Grell pull away more of his coat, exposing his long legs, encased in a pair of black, netted stockings, attached to a red suspender belt. Undertaker hungrily licked his lips as Grell's coat dropped fully open, revealing red suspenders and lacy red underwear (ladies of course).

"Oh myyyyyyyyyyyyy. How absolutely astonishing,"Undertaker crooned in his voice and stepped forward towards Grell, "Not to mention curious."

"Curious? How so?" Grell playfully wiggled his eyebrows and lent back, welcoming Undertaker as the tall male leaned his body into Grell's slender frame.

"Well, I wonder if they are comfortable for such a precious..," Undertaker clicked his tongue in playful thought as he gazed at Grell behind his long fringe, "creature like yourself."

Grell gasped and shuddered as he felt the slight pressure of Undertakers' finger pressing against a very sensitive part of his anatomy through the red panties. He groaned in pleasure and bathed in the wonderful feeling as Undertaker fully cupped his now hard arousal through the underwear.

"Oooooh, someones getting rather excited." Undertaker chuckled playfully as he long fingernails gently dug against the fabric of Grell's underwear and into his appendage, causing the redhead to moan loudly and wantonly.

"It's...oh...not difficult with you-oh! Touching me this way!" Grell groaned and latched onto Undertakers shoulders with his hands, steadying himself at a particularly strong and effective grip.

"Oh? I've been absolutely dying to touch you like this...again," Undertaker inched his own lips closer to Grell's, ghosting over the quivering mouth of the redhead who whimpered wantonly, "would you like me to touch you again? Would you Grell?"

Undertakre barely had a moment to react before Grell had pressed his lips hard against the other mans and wrapped his legs around the man's hips, grinding his arousal against Undertaker's waist.

Pulling back, a small tingle of static shock playing on both males lips.

"Please...touch me more." Grell begged with Undertaker, a healthy red blush spreading over Grell's cheeks.

Undertaker didn't tease him anymore. He touched him as much as he wanted and as much as Grell pleaded and begged for him to do so, and much, much more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please...touch me more." Grell begged with Undertaker, a healthy red blush spreading over Grell's cheeks.  
Undertaker didn't tease him any more. He touched him as much as he wanted and as much as Grell pleaded and begged for him to do so, and much, much more.

A few minutes later...

Grell lay breathlessly on the table, now completely naked and writhing underneath Undertaker's form. The supreme death God had a firm grasp on Grell's long, erect member and was pumping eagerly away, licking his lips as Grell moaned and panted beneath him.

"Ah...ah...Please...don't stop-AH!" Grell bucked his hips forward at a particularly rough tug from Undertaker's hand.

Undertaker, feeling mischievous as ever, eagerly snuck his other hand where Grell could not see it.

But Grell Felt it.

"AH! UNDERTAKER!" He screamed and clawed into the table beneath him as he felt Undertaker's long fingers and nails work there was inside his better.

He adjust to the cold feeling within him, noting how Undertaker seemed to tentatively poke Grell as he went in every couple of inches. It wasn't until the tips of Undertaker's fingers brushed over that spot inside of him, that Grell realised why.

Stars exploded behind his vision and he had to take deep breaths to control himself as Undertaker poked it again.

"It seems you're more ready and eager than I thought. That's very good." Undertaker crooned and removed his fingers, leaning over Grell.

Grell welcomely accepted the heated kiss, wrapping his legs around Undertaker as he in turn looped her arms around Grell's back.

Positioning Grell just right, he leant back quickly, allowing Grell to quickly sink down on Undertaker's own hard and long needing.

Grell stilled for a second, the pleasure and pain almost to much to bear. He felt so full and hot and he could barely contain himself. It was only with Undertaker's slight testing thrust that Grell seemed to go wild.

"Oh! Oh! More! Please! So good!" He cried over and over again, pivoting his own hips up and down on top of a now smiling Undertaker.

"Sooooooo very gooood." Undertaker cried out and couldn't stop yelling as he thrust at a fast and hard pace inside of Grell.

The heat and the sound of moans and slapping skin filled the shop and for quite some time, they could only get sucked into their lust filled love making.

"Oh...Ah...There! Undertaker! I'm almost there! Please!" Grell whined and wiggled about losing the rhythm that he and Undertaker had built up, his mind and body no longer co-operating.

"Ah...I see...well, then this should help with your problem." Undertaker moaned and skilfully moved one arm, making sure to keep Grell's weight on the other one, and immediately crept it in between the front of their bodies, grasping Grell's length again.

Grell threw his head back and screamed as Undertaker pumped him along to the rhythm of each thrust.

"Ah! Ah! AHHH! Coming! UNDERTAKER! AH!" Grell cried and dug his own fingernails into Undertaker's back, his orgasm taking over his body.

Undertaker, unable to hold on with the sudden tight heat around him (as well as the image of Grell in the throes of passion), came soon after.

The two males, still holding onto each other, slumped down onto the table and lay there for a while, wrapping their arms around each others bodies.

"Well," Undertaker crooned, one hand wrapped around Grell's back as the other slipped through the long red tresses, "I suppose you'll be wanting to leave right about now."

Grell merely turned to face Undertaker and arched his brow.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Grell reached up and stroked Undertaker's cheek with his thumb, "We haven't even begun yet."


End file.
